Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to power electronics, and more particularly, to a control circuit, an integrated circuit, a switching power converter and a constant-current control method.
Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are widely used in various electronic equipment, typically needing a constant current for charging. The switching power converter having a constant current output may be used for charging the rechargeable batteries. In order to control the switching power converter to provide a constant current, it is necessary to sample a charging current or parameters relevant to the same.
A conventional switching power converter has an inductor being coupled in series with a sampling resistor, as shown in FIG. 1. As a result, a sampling resistor may have a large resistance necessary for sampling. More pins are required when the control circuit integrated in an integrated circuit.